Nordreich Liga Season XIII
]] Nordreich Liga Season XIII ran from December 26, 2012 to April 5, 2013. All eight teams from the previous season returned - although two clubs ran into immediate problems prior to the start of the season when Nemhauser was fired as manager of FC Limburg on December 18, 2012. Two days later, R1a9j8e3 fired as manager of Langston F.C.. Gavin Scott I/TerranceJoeB then took over as new manager of FC Limburg on December 24, 2012 and renamed the club Golden Valley FC. PWilly52 became the new manager of Langston F.C. on January 26, 2013 and the club was renamed Hells Cargo. The season was originally scheduled to finish on March 30, 2013 - however the game admins added a one-week delay in late March which extended the season into April 2013. Lord shadow/Wolfpacks fired as manager of Wolfpacks Wanderers at the conclusion of the season on April 6, 2013; the club itself folded three days later. Final Standings Langston F.C. renamed Hells Cargo in mid-season on January 26, 2013 Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Team of the Month Award Retirements & Departures *'Mathew Hunt' (Zemo City Avengers) - forward, aged 39. Arguably the greatest goal-scorer seen to date in the Nordreich Liga, Mathew "Big Game" Hunt signed with the Avengers in Season IV and became an immediate scoring sensation in the Liga by capturing the first of 7 Golden Boot awards for scoring the most goals during the regular season. Hunt also took home the league's MVP trophy 5 times starting in Season V and then followed by an incredible four-season run starting in Season VIII. He was named to the Liga all-star team in every season from Season IV until Season XI. No suprise to anyone that at the time of his departure from the club, he dominated all club goal-scoring and points records - with 185 goals and 218 points attributed to him. He was second in X11 team selections (107). During Season V, Hunt scored an mind-boggling 44 goals and 52 points, a feat likely not to be repeated in the league. A freekicking sensation, in five of his 10 seasons with Zemo City Avengers, Hunt broke the 20-goal barrrier. His final two seasons saw his role on the team diminish due to age, as he appeared in just 10 matches and scored 8 goals during that time. He finished ranked 8th in career matches played (142) for the Avengers. *'Bonifácio Castinho' (Dorpat Lions) - fullback, aged 35. He signed with Dorpat Lions in Season II and became, along side teammate Ken Norman, one of the kingpins of the stingy Dorpat defence. Season III through Season X, the coolminded Castinho was one of the defensive superstars of the Nordreich Liga. He made the all-star team in his debut season and held a spot in Season IV, Season V, Season VI, Season VIII, and Season IX. While he never won the Liga MVP trophy, he came close in three seasons by ranking second in balloting. In the club's record book, he led the Lions in X11 team selections (125). After 12 seasons in Dorpat, Castinho departed from the club ranked 4th in career matches (190) - although his final season saw him consigned to a reserve role as he appeared in just 3 matches during Season XIII. *'David MacVey' (Keville Athletic) - fullback, aged 35. An original member of Keville Athletic, MacVey was an instrumental part of the Athletic's backfield from Season IV until his retirement at the conclusion of Season XIII. He played in a total of 156 career matches and managed to score 2 goals and 11 points during his 10 seasons with Keville Athletic. At the time of his retirement, MacVey was ranked 3rd in career matches for the club. *'Trevor Warhurst' (Wolfpacks Wanderers) - midfielder, aged 32. Released during pre-season, he played in 6 games in Season XII. League MVP Goalkeeper Juanito Gabilondo (Zemo City Avengers) was named the League MVP for the season, besting honourable mentions for Lancelot Zemo (Zemo City Avengers) and Lito Novembro (Moenchengladbach). Career Milestones *'St Õmm' (Dorpat Lions) - played 200th match on January 16, 2013 *'Ken Norman' (Dorpat Lions) - played 200th match on January 23, 2013 *'Dingiswayo Ngwane' (Kaapstad Hornets) - played 200th match on February 20, 2013 Manager of the Season For the third time in Nordreich Liga history, the Manager of the Season award is split between BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) and St6mm (Dorpat Lions). Both managers picked up 4 points each for X11 Manager selections during the 14 weeks of the regular season. Botha (Kaapstad Hornets) and TerranceJoeB (Golden Valley FC) each had 2 points while Moenchengladbach and Keville Athletic each had a single point. This is the 8th Manager of the Season award for BaronZemo while it is the 5th for St6mm. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on December 29, 2012 and January 5, 2013 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Golden Valley FC (2-0; 2-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Moenchengladbach (0-4; 5-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Langston F.C. (3-1; 5-0) *Wolfpacks Wanderers defeated Keville Athletic (5-0; 0-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on January 12 and January 19, 2013 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Wolfpacks Wanderers (2-0; 6-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Dorpat Lions (2-4; 3-1) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on January 26 and February 2, 2013 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (2-2; 5-0) Borussia Open Cup Moenchengladbach hosted the open cup tournament for Season XIII. Quarter-Finals Matches played on February 9 and February 16, 2013 *Moenchengladbach defeated Keville Athletic (2-2; 2-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Wolfpacks Wanderers (4-1; 3-1) *Dorpat Lions defeated Golden Valley FC (3-0; 3-1) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Hells Cargo (6-3; 5-2) Semi-Finals Matches played on February 23 and March 2, 2013 *Moenchengladbach defeated Dorpat Lions (3-0; 1-1) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Kaapstad Hornets (2-1; 1-1) Borussia Cup Finals Matches played on March 9 and March 16, 2013 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Moenchengladbach (3-0; 4-3) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga Category:Nordreich